Warriors: Everlasting Leafbare
by Volaris
Summary: Prey is running thin and tension is high between the Clans. Cats are starving to death and some are even leaving to join the Twolegs. It's a rough Leafbare, and an extremely long one…almost five moons long. Just when Palepaw thinks it's all over for her Clan, a group of rogues and their special friend step in to help. But is that enough to save WillowClan?
1. Allegiances

WILLOWCLAN:

LEADER: **Acornstar** : a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a cream underbelly

DEPUTY: **Eveningfall** : a narrow-faced cream-colored tabby tom with a dark brown face, tail and paws; pale blue eyes and a white spot underneath his right one

MEDICINE CAT: **Seedtail** : a cream tom with brown and ginger splotches, amber eyes and a fluffy tail

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Skypaw** : a pale grey tabby tom with blind green eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Ashmark** : a gray tom with darker tabby stripes and small flecks under his amber eyes _Apprentice: Brookpaw_

 **Flameheart** : a dark ginger she-cat with cream paws and chest fur; blue eyes _Apprentice: Runningpaw_

 **Icepelt** : a white-and-gray tom with amber eyes

 **Cloudclaw** : a white tom with icy blue eyes and pale gray markings

 **Flowertail** : a pale golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **Whiteflower** : a white she-cat with green eyes

 **Snowstep** : a white tom with icy blue eyes

 **Birchheart** : a tawny she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Treeleaf** : a long-furred brown tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes; long legs _Apprentice: Petalpaw_

 **Swiftbreeze** : a gray tabby with swirling dark gray markings, blue eyes _Apprentice: Rosepaw_

 **Lightpath** : a pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Graydust** : a gray tom with icy blue eyes

 **Mossystone** : a diluted calico she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Palepaw_

APPRENTICES:

 **Runningpaw** : a pale gray tom with green eyes

 **Rosepaw** : a cream she-cat with icy blue eyes and white markings

 **Petalpaw** : a cream she-cat with icy blue eyes and white markings

 **Brookpaw** : a pale brown-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Palepaw** : a short-furred cream she-cat with dark brown paws and pale blue eyes

QUEENS:

 **Deerspots** : a tawny she-cat with green eyes and white, deer-like markings (mother to Cloudclaw's kits **Silverkit** , **Sparrowkit** and **Featherkit** )

 **Hollygrass** : a bright ginger she-cat with a white paw and sky eyes (expecting Snowstep's kits)

 **Sunlily** : a pale, ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes (expecting Eveningfall's kits)

KITS:

 **Silverkit** : a silver she-cat with cloudy green eyes and white markings; blind

 **Sparrowkit** : a brown tom with white and gray markings, green eyes

 **Featherkit** : a pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

ELDERS:

 **Tawnystep** : a tortoiseshell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger; green eyes

 **Wasptail** : a golden tom with black tabby stripes, amber eyes and a graying muzzle

 **Blizzardthorn** : a lean white tabby tom with long whiskers and many battle scars; blue eyes

 **Volefeather** : a fluffy she-cat with matted golden fur, brown paws and face, black tail and ear tips; green eyes

ROWANCLAN:

LEADER: **Brindlestar** : a light brown splotched she-cat with a white tipped tail, yellow eyes and a missing ear tip

DEPUTY: **Shadowbreeze** : a dark gray she-cat with white paws and dark brown, almost black eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Leafpelt** : a dappled brown tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Frogpaw** : a dark brown tom with black markings and amber eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Snaketail** : a gray-brown flecked tom with white tipped ears and paws; amber-yellow eyes

 **Hawthornfur** : a dark brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Darkfang** : a black tom with white chest fur and amber eyes _Apprentice: Squashpaw_

 **Wolfpelt** : a pale gray tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Brokenfoot** : a ginger tabby she-cat with a twisted hind paw and green eyes _Apprentice: Pumpkinpaw_

 **Cavetail** : a dark gray-and-white tom with black paws and blue eyes

 **Spruceheart** : a brown tabby tom with a white patch on his chest, amber eyes

 **Vinetail** : a gray tabby she-cat with white paws and a long tail; amber eyes

 **Twistedbranch** : a dark brown-and-black she-cat with a kinked tail

 **Icewing** : a silver tabby she-cat with white paws and bright blue eyes

 **Dirtfur** : a mottled brown tom with amber eyes

 **Dustpelt** : a mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Squashpaw** : a bright ginger she-cat with white feet and green eyes

 **Pumpkinpaw** : a dark ginger she-cat with white chest fur and green eyes

QUEENS:

 **Owlfeather** : a brown tabby she-cat with white chest fur and amber eyes (Mother to Hawthornfur's kits **Eaglekit** , **Hawkkit** and **Falconkit** )

 **Rockpelt** : a pale gray she-cat with darker dapples, a white face and blue eyes (Mother to Wolfpelt's kits **Slatekit** , **Pebblekit** , **Cliffkit** )

KITS:

 **Eaglekit** : a brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Hawkkit** : a dark brown tabby tom with a white face and blue eyes

 **Falconkit** : a brown-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Slatekit** : a pale gray tom with darker paws and amber eyes

 **Pebblekit** : a dark gray dappled she-cat with a white face and blue eyes

 **Cliffkit** : a pale gray tom with darker gray patches, amber eyes

ELDERS:

 **Mintclaw** : a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

PINECLAN:

LEADER: **Creekstar** : a silver she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY: **Sandheart** : a pale gingery-golden tabby she-cat with white chest fur and underbelly; silver eyes

MEDICINE CAT: **Tansybush** : a dark golden tabby she-cat with light golden paws and silver eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Fuzzypaw** : a creamy-white tabby tom with a brown ringed tail and green eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Longwhisker** : a pale golden tom with long white whiskers and amber eyes

 **Spottedfoot** : a golden she-cat with leopard tabby markings, green eyes

 **Thunderfang** : a dark gray tom with yellow eyes

 **Ravenpelt** : a black tom with amber eyes

 **Windfeather** : a pale silver-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Breezewing** : a tan-and-white tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Dandelionpaw_

 **Riverclaw** : a blue-gray tabby tom with white ear tips and brown eyes

 **Sheepfur** : a fluffy cream tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Daisypaw_

 **Coyotefoot** : a light brown tom with tan tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **Bobcatfur** : a brown tom with prominent black tabby stripes; orange-amber eyes

 **Duckfeather** : a dark brown tom with white chest fur and orange eyes _Apprentice: Tulippaw_

 **Marigoldpelt** : a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Daisypaw** : a cream-and-brown she-cat with faint tabby markings and amber eyes

 **Dandelionpaw** : a pale golden she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

 **Tulippaw** : a pale brown tabby she-cat with darker markings and green eyes

QUEENS:

 **Berryflight** : a cream-and-ginger she-cat with green eyes (Mother Duckfeather's kits **Otterkit** and **Sealkit** )

KITS:

 **Otterkit** : a dark brown she-kit with green eyes

 **Sealkit** : a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

ELDERS:

 **Ivyfern** : a silver and grey tabby she-cat with dark green eyes and a stubby tail

ALDERCLAN:

LEADER: **Stonestar** : a light gray tom with a single, dark gray stripe down his back and to his tail; yellow eyes

DEPUTY: **Cinderclaw** : a dark gray mottled tom with a white underbelly, black ears and pale blue eyes _Apprentice: Applepaw_

MEDICINE CAT: **Smokeleaf** : a long-furred gray she-cat with tabby markings and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: **Blazepaw** : a bright ginger tom with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

 **Haywhisker** : a golden mottled tom with white stockings and bright blue eyes; long scar along shoulder and a claw mark scar on his flank _Apprentice: Littlepaw_

 **Greenstorm** : a dark golden tom with green eyes

 **Birdsong** : a long-furred golden she-cat with blue eyes

 **Redstorm** : a muscular, dark ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Tigerfoot** : a black she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Spikeclaw** : a big, light golden tom with blue eyes, nicked ears and long, sharp claws

 **Pearwing** : a cream tabby with green eyes

 **Fishpelt** : a sleek-furred blue-gray tom with green eyes

 **Beetleclaw** : a small, black tom with amber eyes

 **Puddletail** : a silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Seedfall** : a white she-cat with black speckles; light blue eyes

 **Speckledfur** : a white she-cat with dark gray speckles; light blue eyes

APPRENTICES:

 **Applepaw** : a long-furred, pale golden she-cat with gray eyes

 **Littlepaw** : a snowy white she-cat with black paws and tail, dark blue eyes

QUEENS:

 **Heathernose** : a silver tabby with amber eyes and white paws (Mother to Cinderclaw's kits **Sootkit** and **Thistlekit** )

 **Lionclaw** : a slender, black she-cat with gray eyes and thick, fluffy fur around her neck (Mother to Redstorm's kits **Lilykit** and **Tumblekit** )

KITS:

 **Sootkit** : a pale, dusty gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Thistlekit** : a fluffy, dark gray splotched tom with pale blue eyes

 **Lilykit** : a reddish-brown she-cat with gray eyes

 **Tumblekit** : a golden-brown tom with blue eyes and black paws

ELDERS:

 **Frozenbone** : a thin-furred white tom with a piece of bone protruding from his hind leg, amber eyes; always makes the kits lay around and on him to warm him as he's always cold

OTHER:

 **Tiger** : a ginger tom with tiger-like markings, green eyes, an unusually long tail and a scar across his shoulders.

 **Petal** : a white-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Tiger's kits

 **Frontier** : a brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes

 **Qantas** : a dark ginger, almost red tom with white paws and amber eyes

 **Alitalia** : a dainty cream she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes, expecting Qantas's kits

 **Volaris** : a dark brown she-cat with black tabby stripes, a small white patch on her forehead and amber eyes, expecting Delta's kits

 **Spirit** : a bright golden tom with black paws and amber eyes

 **Delta** : a black-and-white tom with dark amber eyes

 **United** : a silver tabby tom with white patches and pale blue eyes

 **Shiloh** : a brown-and-white Husky she-dog with light blue eyes and a limp in her back left leg


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** Wow, I've been on FFN for…what, four days? And I already published a second story. Good job Volaris. Anyway, here's chapter one of Everlasting Leafbare, I hope you enjoy it.

…

The entire camp shakes as the storm lets out a strangely loud clap of thunder, as if it was performing the opening act. Palepaw opens her pale blue eyes just in time to see the den illuminate with a flash of bright light. Seconds later, she recognizes the familiar sound of rain hitting the solid dirt ground.

Groaning, the light-colored apprentice rises out of her nest and stretches briefly. A single drop of water trickles through the thick reed roof of the den and lands right on the top of Palepaw's head. She wipes the water off with her dark brown paw and pads out of the structure. She narrows her eyes against the torrential downpour as she trots over to the large crowd of cats, all closely gathered under the semi-sufficient shelter of a large willow tree. The confident voice of the deputy is temporarily drowned out by a clap of thunder, followed by another bolt of lightning.

The cream tabby tom has his ears pinned against his dark brown head, and his short fur is drenched to the skin. He lashes his dark colored tail at the fact that he has to repeat himself.

"As I was saying, Snowstep will be leading the dawn patrol along the RowanClan border," Eveningfall says as his pale eyes sweep the assembled crowd of cats. His gaze lands on Palepaw. "Please take Mossystone and Palepaw."

All the way on the other side of the tree, Snowstep dips his head before weaving his way through the throng of wet cats until he reaches where Mossystone is. The calico she-cat beckons to Palepaw with a wave of her multicolored tail. Palepaw pads away from her Clan and to the camp entrance, where Snowstep and Mossystone are waiting patiently.

"Good morning," she greets her mentor before dipping her head to Snowstep.

"Let's get going, shall we?" the white tom suggests, leading the way out of camp.

The marsh that makes up their territory makes it hard to traverse in the first place, and the rain certainly doesn't help. The previously-small pools of water are already swelling and overflowing, sending algae and dirty water spilling out. The grass that grows on the limited solid patches of ground is two mouse-lengths long in any given spot, making it hard for cats to see where they are going. The willow tree branches all hang low; the constant weight that the rain and snow puts on the small limbs has permanently disfigured them. Where there isn't water or grass, there is mud and occasionally, large rocks. The rocks are all too slippery to climb, and the mud is at least belly-deep.

A few moments of careful navigation later, the cats arrive at the top of the border. Unlike WillowClan's marsh, RowanClan's territory is relatively easy to navigate, even in storms like this as their territory is relatively flat, with just a few trees and clumps of underbrush.

"If there were any scents here before, I'm sure the rain washed them away," Mossystone notes, poking her nose into a cluster of cattail plants.

Snowstep waves his plumy tail in agreement as he pads down the border, his previously white paws now a muddy brown color. Palepaw follows the senior warrior, sniffing at patches of plants ever so often. She smells no RowanClan though, just wet grass and mud.

"Found something!" Snowstep calls from a few fox-lengths away. Palepaw finishes her thorough investigation of a small willow sapling before she trots over to the white tom; Mossystone a few mouse-lengths behind her.

"A tuft of fur," Mossystone notes as she pads up to Snowstep. "Ginger. A bit too far on our side for my liking."

"I concur," Snowstep says, giving the tuft one more sniff before he pads off. "We'll tell Acornstar when we get back."

Palepaw simply nods and follows the pair farther down the border. The group pads on in silence, one of the cats stops and sniffs at a few plants but to no avail. They are nearing the end of the border, and Palepaw is rather looking forward to the dryness of her nest when they are to return to camp. She shakes out her light-colored pelt, only to have it be completely soaked again within seconds.

A faint rustling catches the apprentice's attention. Turning to her left, she drops into a crouch and with a flick of her tail, she asks her Clanmates to do the same. Complete silence falls over the area, the steady beat of the rain hitting the ground the only sound. Palepaw creeps forward a few steps, tasting the air and catching the faint scent of mouse. She spots the thin creature; it's snacking on a half-eaten nut at the base of a small willow sapling. She circles around to the other side of the tree, intending on sneaking up on the poor thing. She stalks forward a few pawsteps and prepares to pounce. Her tail, straight out behind her, shoots up as she leaps and pins the mouse down. She quickly bites its neck and ends its short life. She picks up the prey in her mouth and glances at her mentor for approval.

"Very good," Mossystone purrs as she looks at the creature with longing.

"Yes," Snowstep says, tearing his blue gaze away from the food. "Let's head back to camp now, there's no sign of RowanClan down here."

Palepaw nods her agreement, locking her jaw to make sure that she doesn't drop the mouse in a puddle on her way back. No matter how little or how skinny, prey is prey, and prey feeds cats.

The three makes their way back to camp the same way that they had come down; slowly and carefully. Snowstep had fallen into a pool of swamp water on the way back, and his normally bright white pelt is now covered in algae and mud.

Palepaw shakes out her fur one more time before she enters camp. No cats are outside apart from Acornstar, who is sitting under the protection of the willow tree. Palepaw pads over to her leader and drops the mouse at her paws.

"Did you catch that?" the light brown tabby asks her.

"Yes," Palepaw says quietly. "Who would you like me to bring it to?"

"Bring it to Deerspots and her kits, please," she says, not removing her green gaze from the food. "Nice catch."

Palepaw simply dips her head before picking the mouse up and trotting across the clearing, to the large den that makes up the nursery. She ducks inside, giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness.

"Hello Palepaw," a soft voice greets her.

"Hi, Deerspots," she purrs, padding over to the queen's nest. "I brought you this."

"Oh, thank you dear," she meows, taking the mouse from Palepaw.

The queen tears into the small rodent, her kits still curled up against her belly. Palepaw takes that as her cue to leave and ducks out of the den. She looks around the camp, her eyes landing on Mossystone. The calico she-cat is sitting outside the warriors' den, sheltered by the small willow tree that grows behind the structure. Palepaw trots over to her and sits down, looking at her mentor. She is about to speak when an outraged yowl cuts her off.

Looking around for the source of the noise, she spots Sunlily and Eveningfall across the camp. Sunlily is staring guiltily at Eveningfall, who has a look of betrayal and sadness on his narrow face.

"What's going on?" Mossystone asks, getting to her paws. Palepaw follows suit.

"You can't! They're my kits too!" the cream tom insists, lashing his dark brown-tipped tail.

"Do you want your kits to grow up like this, Eveningfall? Going days without meals, maybe even starving to death? That's what happened to Birchheart's kit, do you want it to happen to ours, too?" Sunlily asks, her pale ginger fur bristling.

"There has to be a different solution," Eveningfall pleads. "You can't leave."

"What's going on here?" Acornstar says, stalking over from her den.

"Sunlily wants to go join the Twolegs," Eveningfall says, lashing his tail angrily. "Tell her she can't!"

Acornstar glances at her deputy, a look of slight anger in her eyes. That's enough to get Eveningfall to contain himself; he straightens up and clears his throat.

"Sunlily, it is not my place to decide whether you stay or leave. But make this decision carefully; if you leave the territory you will not be welcome back into it," Acornstar says.

"I've thought about it," she says confidently. "I have been for the past moon. I'm leaving to join the Twolegs. I can't let my kits grow up like this!"

"If that is your decision, I'll have two of my warriors escort you to the border," Acornstar says calmly. "WillowClan will miss you."

Sunlily touches noses with Eveningfall briefly. "I love you."

Eveningfall says nothing in return, he only watches as Graydust and Lightpath pad over, exchange brief words with Acornstar and then head out of camp with Sunlily between them.

Acornstar walks over to her deputy, laying her light brown tail over his back comfortingly for a moment before padding back to her den, but this time ducking inside.

"Did that really just happen?" Palepaw asks, looking quizzically up at Mossystone.

"It appears as if," the calico replies with a heavy sigh, padding off.

…

 **A/N** : This is my first time writing in present tense, so I apologize if there are a few grammatical errors. Please point them out to me if you notice them. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

I'm really trying hard to make this book great, so updates on this one will be a lot slower than my other story as it takes longer to write these chapters. I'll try my hardest to update at least twice a week on both stories, though. :]


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N** : Hey there. Sorry about not updating; my cousins were visiting for a whole week so I didn't have a chance to write anything. I've also been really stressed so I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am anyways. Lol.

Also, I wrote the last chapter in present tense. From now on they'll be in past tense; it's just way easier for me and I think it makes certain parts sound better.

…

"Palepaw, wake up!" Brookpaw said as she leaned over the edge of her friend's nest. "Deerspots' kits are being apprenticed!"

The cream she-cat blinked her blue eyes a few times and scrambled into a sitting position. "Okay, I'll be right out."

Brookpaw nodded and scrambled off, ducking out of the apprentices' den. Palepaw rose to her paws, shaking out her short pelt before following her friend out of the den and over to where her Clan was gathered. A light drizzle was falling from the sky, but the ground was muddy as if it had rained harder the night before. Acornstar was sat at the base of the willow tree, her tail curled neatly around her paws. Before her sat Deerspots' three kits, Sparrowkit, Silverkit and Featherkit.

"Sparrowkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sparrowpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Acornstar recited perfectly. She flicked her tail at Icepelt. The white-and-gray tom stepped forward, dipping his head at Acornstar before smiling at Sparrowpaw.

"Icepelt, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Tawnystep, and you have shown yourself to be responsible and determined. You will be the mentor of Sparrowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Sparrowpaw."

Icepelt leaned forward and touched noses with his new apprentice before leading the tricolored tom away from his siblings and into the gathered crowd. They sat down together, both of their eyes shining with excitement.

"Of course Acornstar gave Sparrowpaw to her _mate_ ," Cloudclaw scoffed before flicking his tail.

"Icepelt will make a fine mentor," Deerspots replied. She flicked her own mate's white ears with her tail.

Palepaw held in a purr of amusement at the couple's bickering before she turned her attention back to Acornstar.

"Featherkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior," Acornstar repeated. Her gaze met Lightpath's, and the pale gray warrior stepped forward. "Lightpath, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You received excellent training from Cloudclaw, and have shown yourself to be sure-minded and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Featherpaw."

Featherpaw reached up to touch noses with her new mentor. The blue-eyed she-cat looked as if this was the happiest moment of her life and Lightpath looked no different. The new mentor-apprentice pair padded off to the edge of the crowd and sat down.

Seedtail padded forward to sit beside Acornstar. Silverkit slowly made her way over to where she determined that the two cats were. She sat down in front of them and tried to meet their gaze, but ended up looking straight at Acornstar's shoulder.

Palepaw frowned, remembering that the poor she-kit was blind. Before she could voice her concerns to Brookpaw, Seedtail spoke up.

"Cats of WillowClan, as you probably know, Silverkit is blind. That is why Acornstar, I and Deerspots have all agreed that I shall take her on as my apprentice," Seedtail declared.

"But you already have Skypaw," Snowstep pointed out.

"Three medicine cats are better than one," Seedtail said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Silverkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Seedtail?"

"I do," she said, her voice rather dull.

"Then, from now on you shall be known as Silverpaw. At the next half-moon, you must travel to the Moontree to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all of WillowClan will go with you, Silverpaw," Acornstar declared.

Seedtail touched noses with Silverpaw, purring as he led her away. "Now I have two blind apprentices!"

Skypaw purred half-heartedly, while Silverpaw stayed silent.

Acornstar padded off to where Eveningfall was sitting. She exchanged a few short words with him and he walked over to the middle of the crowd of cats.

"Who can lead a hunting patrol?" he asked.

"Me," Ashmark shrugged, his gray fur sleekly groomed but slightly damp from the drizzle.

"I'll take one," Birchheart volunteered.

"Very well," Eveningfall sighed. "Take whoever you'd like. Icepelt, Lightpath, take your apprentices on a tour of the territory."

The new mentors dipped their head at the cream-furred deputy before they led their apprentices out of camp.

"Treeleaf, please lead the dawn patrol along the RowanClan border. Take Swiftbreeze, Petalpaw and Rosepaw." Eveningfall flicked his dark brown tipped tail and padded off. "That will be all."

The cats all padded off in different directions. Some went to sit down and share tongues and some went to join patrols. Mossystone padded over to the warriors' den and sat down as she begun to groom her calico fur. Palepaw trotted over to her mentor and sat down next to her.

"What're we doing today?" Palepaw asked between strokes of her tongue as she groomed her tail.

Mossystone was about to reply when she was cut off by Lightpath bursting into camp, her fur spiked up and eyes wide.

"RowanClan is heading towards camp!" she declared. Icepelt, Sparrowpaw and Featherpaw all piled in behind her.

A few moments later, aggressive yowling was heard as the RowanClan cats approached WillowClan's camp. All the cats scrambled to their paws, taking up a defensive formation facing the camp entrance. Acornstar and Eveningfall stood at the front, the warriors and apprentices in a line behind them.

"RowanClan, attack!" Brindlestar yowled as her Clan charged into WillowClan's home.


End file.
